Dank wars episode VI
by LeEpicFics
Summary: Sit completley still and adjust your seat to it's full and upright position. Because this will be the most epic time of your life. This is the conclusion you have all been waiting for. Please like it or shut up!


Dank Wars 666: FINALEY STOREY: THE EIND HAST CUM FORTH

Their ist unce wast a man named stan lee he worked much at officea und and hei did did naught likeded it hei i wast mad su he complained tu big boss und and ind sayzt "yu isty studip job ista sterpid aull oft people oft work forcea ist stapid" big job man saizt "gu die pliz" und and hei kicked stanley out oft winduw und and hei thenan izt persumaded death su boss guy izt arrested

Wei are nauw return oft where previsously left storay derp and pizza izt standing at lookinga at jur juar azt hei takis oft mask *LE GASP* They ista nauw look at him speakless und hei jur jar izt wast TOMMY WISEAU ALL ALONGST "WHAIZT YU IZT TUMMY SAYZD DERPGUY" Yes i am, and you is my son, doggie. izt watz saysd derp und and pizza intur rupts nauw "NO CUZ YU MAI SUN SAYZD PIZZU" "No my friend, i tricked you, hahaha. sayszd tummoy izt what sayzd pizzai "I hypnotized you to think that" "IZTWATZISTTHIS SAYZD PIZZARY GUY" but nauw derp intaferas "No cuz you cant be hisa son cuz youaw look like real purson butza pizza look like stick drawing like story pictura" "I can see that you are already becoming powerful enough to know this is fictional. sayzda tomma "That means I will have to accelerate the effects of my masterplan quite a bit" laughted tummy "Sadly i can't have you around while i do so. So i guess i will just have to distract you for quite a bit longer. See you later" tomatoi laughteded ast hei pulls leaver und and derp und pizza falls under trap duurr

whayyyui did hai trick usa saizd pizza cuzz hei mean :( sayzd deurp but s theizt did naught haveto wurray abot dat much longar cuz suddanley dey sei red ayes in dark und and izt muves cluser derp guy is much more scared nauw thain befure "whaitz izt dad sayzd pizza" "its...itza...Rabbids" sayzd derp guy und and rabbids izt su annoyinga thats durp and pizzu pass oaut...there izat gues days oft passing out time butz thay waike up und suddanley aftur many mure dayz dey fuind secrit exit und and int escapes fraum room und and dey findu tummay azt hei izta at cumputer alhrigt lits continue storay climax

"Oh hi derp guy" sayzd tummay "SHUATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"! sayzd erp guy hei izt su mad right nauw und and hei punchays tommy hard they nauw trapped tommay tu wall "Wait no wait" sayzd tummy "You can't do this to me, not now" "eaizt canst du whatz wea waunt" sayzd durp but and izt den dad derp seas sumething hi izt notices dad tommay wisau izt just other mask su hei rips it up and truth izt revealed *LE GASP* it wast LE LENNY FACE ALL ALONG "zu you izt did betray me all alongst" sayzd derp guy but how "DIDSA YOUAW WREALLY NAUGHT FIGURE THATZ OUTS JET" sayzd lennay "DIDSA YOU THINKS DAD IT WAS JUST N COINCIDENCE DAD JUR JAR SHOWED UPA RIGHT AFTER MY DEAF" but didyauw noauw about thisa pizza guy derp guy said "No sayzd pizza guy hei trickeda me tu hei told me that you derp guy wast evuil me from tha future "WHAUI DID YA DU DIS TU US" sayzd durp gay "fools i did didnaught laie tu youaw butza you will sea i canst not be stopped nauw izt plan izt already sad in movement" "did youw remembure pizza think back tu when i faund yu first tayme" und pizza guy nauw hazt intense flashback

nauw back tu stan lee storey stanley wazt trown through windows out oft bilding butza hei didnot die hei landed insidea treash containar su hei izt suvived su hei cried fur some time and ind a stranger came uver tu him and ind sayd "Needa sum helpa?" und ind tha musterius stranger wazt le lenney face "ok sayzd stan" su lanney takes him tu space station in another universe gun froaum boring job und and teils him a tail "There izt evil vursion oft youaw from future him naime izt DERP GUY and hei izt verray evul kill him fur me please:) su hei izt wazt led tu bulieve thaht derp guy izt evul but hei izt naut

nauw we izt back tu present time "okay watz izt your plan exatly sayzd pizza" "my plain iz simple i am guing tu build time destroyer tu detroya tayme" IZT WHATZ" sayzd derp guy butz you can't sayzd pizza i have already did sayzd lenney izt izt tu layte tu stop itz "but whay sayzd derp guy" "whay are you su much againstu itz? you izt should tank me" sayzd lenney nevir sayzd derp... MEANWHILE dumbayledurra und adn doctira izt still fighting inter dimensionally war suddanley dey travel white outside oft spacestadion whre derp guy izt right nauw und and dere spells starts tu destroy lab "white on tayme" sayzd lenney all oft lightning from spells activates time portial "noooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sayzd derp guy " while lenney face is laughteninga madly "yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss finnalyu" hei sayzd thein hei summons magic tu stick tu ground tu not be suckeda intua portal but derp guy and pizza izt sucked into dumbeyledurra and duckta izt alsu sucked into portal still fighting "ima am su sorray fur every thang sayzd derp guy " me tu sayzd pizza" they both shed a tear und and they they dissaperar int portal

derp guy wakes up on planet hei izt burning up hei izt in pain hei suddanley notices sumething hei izt dosent haive a body anymore hei takes out mirror aind looks hei isnt durp guy... HE IZT LE LENNEY FACE und and thein hei understands lenney face nevur lied hei talked truth yoauw seei let mea explain it... when in time purtaile derp guy was sent tu future and ind mutated into le lennay face und and became ultimate meme pizza guy was sent tu start oft storey andt became derp guy und and there izt where storey starts off

"When you is tu lazy tu write real end. Just write time loop end" - William Shakespear


End file.
